


One Night In Chicago

by tiffany (unbrashest)



Category: Queer as Folk (US), due South
Genre: Crossover, Drama, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-03-27
Updated: 2003-03-27
Packaged: 2018-11-10 12:02:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11126628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unbrashest/pseuds/tiffany
Summary: A DS/QaF crossover. Ray Kowalski & Brian Kinney, together for one night only. (Hey, it *could* have happened - Brian did go to Chicago on that business trip in S2.)





	One Night In Chicago

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

  
One Night In Chicago

## One Night In Chicago

by tiffany

Author's website: http://uk.geocities.com/ace_leary380/

Disclaimer: Brian, Ray, Justin, and Fraser are not my intellectual property. To my continuing chagrin.   


Author's Notes: This fic is unbetaed, so any inconsistancies are my own damn fault.   


Story Notes: My latest smut-filled offering, for your lowest-common-denominator urges: this is an NC-17 rated Crossover, with Due South and Queer as Folk (US). Hope you fans of both shows will allow me to take some liberties here, but I needed to do it.

* * *

Part 1 

_I hate waiting. Stakeouts are the worst. Why couldn't Welsh have assigned the Duck Boys to do this one? Why does it have to be me? Just because I'm gay doesn't mean that I should get all the gay cases. It's so unfair. And Fraser is off playing doorman for some swanky party at the consulate, so I don't even have him to talk to._

Ray Kowalski sank deeper into the front seat of his GTO, keeping his eye on the door of the disco across the street, and fiddled with the radio as he tried to tune in a decent station. 

He couldn't find anything worth listening to, so he just flicked the power off. He consulted a computer printout instead. _Okay, let's see, who am I looking for again?_

Ray read aloud to himself: "John Allan Treversi. Male, white, six-two, one-eighty. Black hair, blue eyes. Suspected accomplice in bank robbery two days ago, the First Savings and Loan of Chicago. Thumbprint off the countertop matched this guy's. Known to frequent gay clubs." He set the printout on the passenger seat and sighed. _Yep, that's it, that's why I'm here. I think next time I'll have too much work to do to take an assignment like this._

He went back to staring at the club's entrance. _And the word is that he'll show up here at Arthur's eventually, so I'm stuck here watching the door like some old perv._ It was a Wednesday night, so business wasn't exactly booming. Ray saw a few men he knew, and a lot of men he didn't, but would like to. _If I'd known Arthur's was like this, I'd have come here a long time ago_ , Ray thought. _And if I have to be here anyway, I might as well enjoy the view._

He was contemplating a particularly well-rounded behind of a young man walking past his car when he noticed a couple exiting the club. Ray did a double-take, and realized that this was the guy he was waiting for. Treversi was draping himself all over another man of about the same height and build. They headed around the corner to the alley beside the club. Ray got out of his car and followed them discreetly. 

He crossed the street quickly and peered around the corner and into the alley. There were several couples in various stages of undress, some of whom were engaged in sex of one kind or another. Treversi and his trick were apart from the others, near the back, settling themselves against the brick wall and kissing. Ray stepped up to them. 

"John Treversi?" he said firmly. 

The suspect glanced at Ray and said, "Look, we don't need a third, thanks anyway." He turned back to the trick and continued to kiss him. Ray stepped closer and flashed his badge. 

"Chicago PD. Mr. Treversi, you are under arrest." He got out his handcuffs and applied them to the suspect while he read him the Miranda rights. The trick just rolled his eyes. 

"You have got to be kidding me!" he said in disbelief. 

Ray regarded the trick for the first time, and couldn't help taking a long sweeping look at his body. "Uh, no, sir, I'm not kidding." The trick caught the look and smiled slightly at Ray, gazing at him up and down as well. Ray was at a loss. He had to take Treversi back to the station, but he also really wanted to find out who this other guy was. He made a decision. 

"Sir, would you mind coming with me for a moment?" Ray asked the trick as he pushed the now handcuffed suspect in front of him. 

"No problem," the trick purred, falling into step behind him. _I swear I can feel his eyes on my ass_ , Ray thought, and smiled. _I have got to get his number._

They all arrived at the GTO. Ray pressed the suspect into the backseat and shut the door, then turned to face the trick. "Sorry I interrupted you, but this guy's a wanted man." 

The trick smirked. "Yeah, he was," he said. "Look, why did you need me? I didn't even know the guy. I'm just in town for tonight and was looking for some fun." 

Ray's eyes widened. "Really? Well, uh, if you still want to have fun, I'll be done with this guy in an hour," he ventured, trying to sound nonchalant. 

The trick looked Ray up and down once more, pausing significantly at his groin. "Yeah, okay." He stepped into Ray's personal space and licked his lips. "I'm staying at the Meridien, on Michigan Avenue." Ray nodded, barely breathing. "Room 1104. Ask for Brian Kinney." 

The trick stood there for a long moment, staring into Ray's eyes, then turned and walked back toward the club without looking back. Ray began to breathe again, and finally tore his gaze away from Kinney's retreating rear. He got into the car and called in his collar. "Yeah, this is 1-1-7. I got Treversi, I'm bringing him in." 

A second later, dispatch answered. "Roger, 1-1-7." Ray hung up the radio and started the engine with a roar. He pulled away, tires squealing, and headed towards the 27th precinct, thinking about this Brian, and what was going to happen an hour from now. _Maybe this wasn't such a bad assignment after all._

Part 2 

Brian turned up the techno music and fixed himself another drink as he thought about the encounter he'd just had behind the club. After the cop arrested and carted away his first choice, Brian had had to go back inside and grab the next one. Next time, though, he'd be a little more discriminating. _I bet the guy that cop took away could suck a bowling ball through a garden hose_ , he thought. But, oh well. He imagined the blond cop that was due here at any time. This might be better, actually. Fucking in beds is always better than blowjobs in alleys. 

_This was the exciting thing about visiting other cities - you never knew where your next trick was going to come from. A cop, for crissakes. And older than I usually prefer._

But there was something about the way he'd presented himself. What had he said? 'If you're still looking for fun, I'll be done in an hour.' And the way he'd looked into his eyes, challenging. Brian could believe that the cop would just as easily shoot him as fuck him. 

He heard a knock on the hotel room door, and Brian smiled. Fashionably late. He walked bare-footed to the door and opened it. The cop was standing there, framed in the doorway. He was looking down, rubbing the side of his neck. His gaze traveled up Brian's body, pausing just below the waistband of his jeans, and continued up slowly, until he was looking at Brian directly. 

Brian stepped aside wordlessly to allow his visitor to enter. The cop walked in, looked around and nodded imperceptibly. Brian could sense the wariness, but he wasn't sure of the reason. Surely he wasn't new at this, from the way he so slickly propositioned him earlier. Probably he just didn't trick very often. In any case, it wouldn't do to have a nervous man in his bed. He decided to break the ice. 

He asked, "Would you like a drink, uh...?" 

"Ray. Yeah, uh...whiskey. Jack Daniels, if you've got it." 

Brian smiled casually. "Sure, Ray," he said, and walked to the bar. He fixed the drink, and handed it to the cop, staring into his eyes. Ray returned the gaze, unflinching. Brian looked away first, his lips curling slightly, as the cop drained the contents of his glass in one swallow. 

"Thanks," Ray sighed. "I needed that." 

Brian glanced up again and nodded. "No problem. So what do you do?" he asked. Ray looked confused for a moment. 

"You know I'm a cop..." he began, but then he understood what Brian had meant. "Oh. Uh, I do...everything," he said, scratching his neck again in what seemed like a habitual gesture. Brian would have to remember that spot later. 

"So you're a bottom. Good," Brian grinned. 

Ray looked at him again, defiance shining in his blue eyes. "No, not really," he asserted. 

Brian simply nodded, thinking, _Okay, whatever you say, officer._ He crossed the room to stand in Ray's personal space, the way he had done outside the club, and Ray held his ground. Brian liked this man. He was strong-willed, like himself. He wasn't some limp-wristed fairy rent-a-cop, either. This guy was a hard guy, the real thing. His pulse quickened at the thought of what they could do together. 

He leaned in and kissed Ray lightly, then harder, testing him. Ray took up the challenge, and kissed Brian right back, stepping even closer and placing his hand firmly on the back of Brian's neck. Brian reached around Ray and grasped his buttocks, pulling him close, so that they were now touching full length. Brian couldn't help but admire the strength of Ray's grip, the firmness of his lips and his ass, the deftness of his probing tongue. It really seemed like he was kissing an equal, something he hadn't felt in a long time. 

Just then, Ray grabbed Brian's hips and spun him around, breaking the kiss and shoving him against the wall. Brian's eyes opened wide in surprise. "So what's this about you being a bottom?" Ray asked coolly. He took off his leather jacket and flung it onto a nearby chair, never taking his eyes off of Brian's. 

Brian smirked. Ray put out his hands and placed one on either side of Brian's head, propping himself on the wall. Their mouths were only inches apart. "Well?" 

Brian gripped Ray's collared shirt in both hands and pulled him in for a deep kiss. Ray leaned into Brian, his hands leaving the wall to explore Brian's body, caressing everywhere that he could reach. Brian folded his arms around Ray, rubbing the back of Ray's neck, right at the hairline. Ray shivered, and Brian thought, _Gotcha._

He took hold of Ray's shoulders and abruptly spun him around, so that now Brian had Ray pinned against the wall. He put his foot between Ray's boots and forced his legs apart roughly. Then he stood up straight and unbuttoned Ray's shirt quickly. He pulled it off with ease and tossed it on top of the leather jacket. 

Ray ran his hands underneath Brian's white t-shirt, caressing his taut muscular chest. He finally lifted the shirt over Brian's head, carelessly throwing it onto the floor. Brian returned the favor with Ray's own t-shirt. Brian pressed up against Ray, kissing him again hard. He could feel the heat coming off of him in waves, and it was making Brian dizzy. Each time his nipples accidentally grazed Ray's, a zing of electricity went straight to Brian's groin. And the man kissed like he was making up for lost time. 

He pulled away and sank down to his knees, his lips and tongue tracing a wet line down Ray's bare torso. Brian roughly grabbed Ray's jeans by the waistband and repositioned him so that he was directly in front of him. He removed Ray's boots easily and tossed them toward the chair that held the growing pile of clothes. He unbuttoned Ray's fly and shoved the jeans down in one motion, thrilling at finding no underwear, and helped Ray to step out of their inhibiting folds. 

He reached up with both hands and began to caress Ray's member with a random, almost lazy stroke. Ray closed his eyes and clenched his fists against the wall, making little grunting sounds. Brian coaxed him to full hardness in no time. Satisfied at its size, he leaned in, unhurried, and licked the full length. He alternated his tongue and hands, licking and stroking, and finally he spiraled his tongue around the head, earning a shudder and a breathless moan. 

Ray reached down and guided Brian to stand. "We should go lie down," he murmured. 

"In a minute," Brian answered. 

He took hold of Ray's waist and backed himself against the wall, pulling Ray toward him. Ray pressed the man to the wall and kissed his mouth, his throat, his chest, while his hands roamed freely. Brian put his hands on Ray's neck, rubbing his thumbs against Ray's earlobes and hairline. Ray hunched over, teasing and licking each nipple in turn, while he tugged at Brian's jeans. He unbuttoned the jeans with no trouble, but as he tried to push them down without success, he gave up with a frustrated sigh and stood up. 

"We need to go lie down now." 

"Sure," Brian said, but he wanted Ray to finish what he'd started. He pulled him close for a fierce kiss. While their tongues wrestled wetly, Brian guided the cop's hands to his waist, and then to the waistband of his jeans. Ray grunted in frustration, then quickly pushed Brian's pants down and off, shoving them aside. He stood upright and locked lips once again with the taller man, running his hands into Brian's hair and grasping firmly. Brian pulled Ray toward him, enjoying the feel of skin on skin, and especially delighting at the brushes of erection to erection. 

Ray broke away finally, panting, and looked sharply at Brian. "I cannot deal with you properly this way. We have to lie down now." 

Brian smiled, catlike, and let Ray take his hand to lead him to the king-size bed. He climbed in first and settled against the pillows, then patted the bed next to him. Ray climbed in, crawling slowly over Brian, caressing and kissing as he went. They embraced and kissed deeply, then Ray rolled them over so that Brian was on top now. Brian took advantage of the position and pinned Ray's arms down. _Deal with this, cop_ , Brian thought. He deliberately moved against Ray's body as they kissed, rubbing their erect cocks together. He smiled as Ray moaned into his mouth. 

He backed off and slid sideways, lying stretched out beside Ray. He idly moved his hand up and down Ray's well-sculpted body, brushed lightly over his hard cock, tweaked his nipples, traced the lines and contours of his muscles. Brian smiled down at him, waiting for him to open his eyes. Ray did, and a slow smile crept over his face. Before Brian could wonder about it, though, he wiggled out from under Brian's grip and rolled them over again, so that Ray was now on top, holding Brian's arms to the bed. Brian was shocked at the speed and strength of this man, and Ray laughed softly at his surprised expression. 

He held Brian's wrists to the bed and straddled him. Brian struggled, but Ray was strong. They kissed again, and Brian relaxed, ceasing his struggle. _Why fight?_ he thought. _He'll be mine soon enough anyway._ Ray let go of Brian's arms to caress his chest, and Brian ran his fingers over Ray's stubbly face. He let his hands slip down to Ray's neck, and knew he'd found that spot again when Ray groaned. 

He broke the kiss and pulled Ray closer, placing his mouth directly on Ray's neck, on that magic place right along the tendon, and received another guttural moan in response. Ray pulled himself away abruptly, and slid himself down Brian's body, mouth trailing a line directly toward the main prize. 

Ray used his tongue expertly; he licked and nibbled softly, slowly. He moved his mouth up and down the shaft, and reached down with his hand to play with Brian's balls. _He is such a tease_ , Brian thought, _but I haven't been this hard in days. He really knows what he's doing._ Just then, he felt a cool wet finger pressing against his opening, and he tensed. He hadn't allowed anyone but Justin to penetrate him for a long time, and he wasn't sure if he wanted it tonight. 

The cop seemed to understand, and kissed his way, very slowly and deliberately, back up Brian's body, finally lying on him so that they were face to face again. 

"I want to make something very clear," Ray murmured against Brian's lips, in between light kisses. "In about ten minutes I am going to fuck your brains out." Brian's eyebrows went up as Ray reached up to hold his wrists again. Ray kissed him deeply now, asserting his dominance and strength. At last, he lifted up his face and continued, voice breaking: "And then, after that, you can do whatever you want." 

He let Brian's wrists go and moved to hold his face instead, looking into his eyes. "Do you think you can do that?" Ray asked. 

Part 3 

Brian almost said no. He wanted to object, to say that he never gets fucked, but he couldn't. The words just wouldn't form. 

He was remembering Justin. When they were together, Justin had fucked him a few times. More than a few times, there at the end. Brian had forgotten how pleasurable getting screwed can be, until Justin came along. 

Suddenly it didn't seem so far out to share this. To allow this cop to take the lead. He sounded like he needed to be in control for a while. And the promise of doing 'whatever he wanted' after that sounded really intriguing. 

Ray was waiting for him, just watching his face, making no further overtures. All he had to say was no, and Ray would leave, no questions asked, no matter how hard his cock was. Yes, he had played the power game with Brian, but truthfully he had no interest in coercive sex. 

Brian was taking so long to answer, that Ray was sure he was going to get tossed out on his ass. He decided that Brian just wasn't ready for this, and he should leave before things got too awkward. He leaned down and kissed Brian, as softly as he could. He pulled back and stroked Brian's face tenderly, then shifted so he could roll off the bed. 

Brian grabbed Ray's waist and held him there. Before he could think about it anymore, he said, "Okay." 

Ray smiled and nodded, gazing at Brian for a long moment. Then something snapped, and suddenly he was all over Brian like a wild man. Ray used his mouth, his hands, biting, pinching, sucking on Brian's skin until it was red. 

All tenderness was gone, and the heat between them doubled, tripled. Sweat dripped off of their skin in thick droplets. Ray felt like an animal, only thinking about himself. Brian was lost in the feeling of being ravaged, wondering randomly if this is how his tricks felt. 

Ray grabbed a condom off of the bedside table and rolled it on, then roughly flipped Brian over. This way was easier - he didn't have to look him in the eye. He spread slick liberally, aimed, then plunged, steady and deep, until he was all the way inside. He rested for a moment until he felt Brian relax. There was nothing for him right now except the superheated man beneath him, surrounding him. He began to move, and knew only the exquisite delight of raw sex. 

The pain and pleasure of being penetrated was more incredible than Brian remembered, and he couldn't help moaning in satisfaction. So much better with the cop than with Justin - Ray's dick hit Brian perfectly. He grunted in satisfaction, and Ray thrust harder. He wanted more than anything right then to come with Ray still inside him. He turned off his mind and just focused on what his body wanted, knowing exactly how to control his reactions. And sure enough, soon Brian was at the edge. He spoke for the first time, breathless, straining. "Harder!" 

Ray immediately thrust fully, grunting. Brian lifted up just a little as Ray plunged again, and Brian let himself come, riding the quivering waves of pleasure. Ray pressed in once more, deeper, and with a startled groan Brian came a second time. 

"Oh, yeah, Fraser," Ray breathed. He let out a strangled noise and stopped pumping, allowing his orgasm to wash over him. He collapsed onto Brian's back, a little dazed, panting. After a brief moment, he took a deep breath and rolled away, disengaging gently. 

Brian couldn't believe it. This cop had taken him by surprise, and that didn't happen very often. He yawned and curled his legs up to his chest, thinking that he'd take care of himself in a few minutes. Maybe they could even take a shower later. He felt the irresistible tug of unconsciousness, and he went willingly. 

Ray, however, got up and went straight to the bathroom, closing the door. He thought about what had just happened as he cleaned himself. Why had he said 'Fraser'? 

Part 4 

He shook his head in bewilderment. His Mountie partner had been the last thing on his mind at that precise moment. He only hoped Brian didn't notice, or if he did, that he didn't care. 

He opened the bathroom door slightly and studied the sleeping man on the bed. Apparently, not even this Brian guy was enough to distract him. Ray sighed and padded silently across the room to the chair full of clothes. He straightened the pile, folding and arranging the cast-aside garments. Well, this whole encounter confirmed something - he wasn't as over Fraser as he'd thought. 

Ray had realized early on in their partnership that Fraser wasn't interested in him, except as a friend, and then only because he had to be. And since Fraser was so close-mouthed about his real feelings, Ray was never clear on the reason. He figured it was the fact that one, Fraser wasn't gay, and b, Ray was taking the place of Fraser's best friend and former partner Ray Vecchio. 

Fraser did his best, but Ray always had the feeling that he never did much more than tolerate his presence for the sake of the job. Oh, they had a good working relationship, but that was as far as it ever went. So, Ray had written Fraser off as a romantic prospect. 

Never mind that Fraser was nearly perfect. Or that he was the most beautiful man Ray had ever known in real life. Forget it that Ray had had a heart-breaking crush on Fraser for the first few months of their partnership together. 

He had gotten over it. Dealt with it. Moved on. Or at least he thought he had until five minutes ago. 

Suddenly he felt strong arms around his chest and soft kisses on his neck. For a split second he imagined that it was Fraser - Fraser's strong arms, Fraser's soft kisses. Fraser's hard-on pressing into his back. 

_Wishful thinking, there, Kowalski_ , he thought numbly. _This isn't him._

"Fraser, huh?" Brian growled and bit Ray's earlobe. Ray winced. He wasn't sure if it was from the pain, or because he heard his partner's name. 

_I need to forget about the Mountie, for one night at least. Maybe he'll be able to fuck the thought of Fraser out of my head._

As if reading Ray's mind, Brian whispered, "You know, when I'm through with you, you won't be able to remember your own name, much less his." 

Ray scoffed, but he knew now, that was exactly what he came here for. Brian stepped back and pushed Ray gently. "Get on the bed. Now." 

He resisted the order. He needed one final moment of control before he surrendered completely to this man. With butterflies raging in his stomach, Ray turned around and boldly looked into Brian's face. The tall man matched the gaze, waiting. 

Ray understood absolutely in that moment: Brian was right. There was no way that he'd be able to keep thinking about Fraser tonight, not with Brian calling the shots. 

He didn't allow the relief to show in his expression. Instead, he crooked his finger at his brown-haired savior and slowly backed towards the bed. Brian followed, grinning. 

Part 5 

"Is there something wrong with your seat, Ray?" Fraser inquired. 

"What? What do you mean?" Ray asked. 

"You keep squirming. Are you sitting on a loose spring?" 

"Yeah, Fraser, loose spring." He kept his face aimed at the paperwork in front of him so that Fraser wouldn't read the lie in his face. Still, he could feel the confusion radiating from across the desk. Well, there was no way he'd tell him the truth - that he couldn't sit still because he'd had sex all night long, and his ass hurt like it hadn't since he was a teenager. 

There was also no way he'd be able to sit through another stakeout today. He doubted that he could literally sit for the next five hours, but really it was more that he couldn't be in the car with _him._

The man he'd successfully forgotten all night was now sitting within arm's reach, and observing him so intently that Ray felt like squirming again. He was sore, his head hurt, he was grumpy from the lack of sleep, and his stomach was tied in knots just being near Fraser. He had to get away from him for a while, needed to end this torture. He suddenly realized his partner was talking to him. 

"-about it." 

"Huh?" Ray asked. 

"You should tell the custodian Julio about it. Clearly you're suffering." 

_You have no idea, Benton buddy_ , he thought. Out loud, he said, "That's a good idea. You know, Fraze, I'm not feeling so hot. I'm gonna go home. You want a lift back to the consulate?" he asked, praying the answer would be no. 

Fraser frowned and cocked his head, and Ray steeled himself for the inevitable barrage of questions. But surprisingly, Fraser simply shook his head. 

"No, Ray, that's okay. Go home. Take care of yourself, all right?" 

With a relieved sigh, Ray grabbed his jacket from the hook, and walked out without saying goodbye. A reprieve, for only one day, but it was all he needed. Everything would be better in the morning. 

**THE END**

* * *

End One Night In Chicago by tiffany:

Author and story notes above.


End file.
